Cystic fibrosis is an inherited disease of the exocrine glands and exocrine sweat glands which primarily affects the digestive and respiratory systems. This disease usually characterized by chronic respiratory infections, pancreatic insufficiency, abnormally viscid mucuous secretions and premature death.
The main clinical effects of cystic fibrosis are observed in evidence of respiratory tract involvement and pancreatic insufficiency characterized by failure to grow despite an excellent appetite, frequent foul stools and abnormal pancreatic function tests.
As far as the respiratory tract is concerned life expectancy can be improved by preventing pulmonary complications or by treating them early. Treatment includes preventing airway obstruction, as well as controlling infection. Many ways of treating pulmonary complications in patients having cystic fibrosis are known to the medical profession specializing in the treatment of this disease.
Pancreatic insufficiency is normally treated with pancreatic enzyme replacement in the form of powder, tablets or capsules which are given before each meal with the dosage varying with the size of the meal, the potency of the preparation and the stool pattern. As an example of a product used for pancreatic enzyme replacement there may be mentioned pancrelipase sold under the trade mark PANCREASE.RTM. by McNeil Pharmaceutical (Canada) Ltd. This product contains lipase, amylase and protease enzymes.
Nutritional support has become a priority since life expectancy appears to be improved when attention is paid to nutrition and growth. There are also products which provide high protein intake along with multivitamins and trace elements which are also incorporated in the diet.
Current recommendations include a normal intake of fat essential to insure adequate nutrition and integrity of membranes. However it is known that despite the presence of pancreatic enzymes absorption of fat is decreased.
Since fat absorption is an important factor in the treatment of cystic fibrosis it would appear highly desirable if a product could be found which, when taken alone or with a dietary supplement, would favor an improved fat absorption.